Ties
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Pogue's laugh grew harder, as the biker gasped for air.  Yeah, he could totally handle the tie, as long as he could be here with his brothers.


**Title:** Ties

**Word Count**: about 1,100

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Summary:**Pogue's laugh grew harder, as the biker gasped for air. He could totally handle the tie, as long as he could be here with his brothers.

**Idea:** Kind of came from a prompt from a review, that didn't turn into what they asked for but I still finished it!

**Author's Note:** I know I posted this under Photo Album but I felt that it could be it's own story… so I am posting it again! Complain all you want it is here so enjoy it!

Little changers here and there, but nothing dramatic.

Can anyone guess how old Pogue is? I want to see how accurately I wrote him.

* * *

><p>Pogue tugged at his tie, face scrunched in a mix of pain and frustration. "It's too tight!" he announced to the inhabitance of the car, tugging dramatically at the tie around his neck. The unforgiving knot remained in place, and Pogue was pretty sure the bright red and yellow stripes were taunting him.<p>

"Pogue, honey, leave it alone." His mother announced, turning around in the passenger seat to smile at her son. "You're fine and you look adorable." Beatrice reached for her son's hand pulling it away from the thing around his neck.

"But Mom," Pogue whined, fighting against his mother's grip. "It's stupid!"

"Now Christopher," Wayne intervened, glancing back at his son thought the rear view mirror. "You should get used to wearing a tie." The older man smirked, as Pogue stopped his struggling to stare at his father.

"Why?" Pogue asked in a mix of horror, wonder and suspicion.

Wayne chuckled at the scrunched look on his sons face. "You will be wearing one ever day when you go to Spencer Academy. " The older man informed.

"Why?" the child asked again.

"Because it's part of the uniform." Pogue's father answered while Beatrice looked between the two most important men in her life, smile practically growing.

Pogue frowned at his father, "But I don't like it! Why do I have to go there?" the soon to be biker's hand reaching once more for the end of the tie.

"Because I was a student there, as was my father, and his father and so on. The Perry family have been attending Spencer's for generations." Wayne smiled proudly at their family history.

Pogue continued to frown, hand slowly inching up towards the tie. The child fell deep into thought wondering if the tie was actually worth it.

"You know Pogue," Beatrice said, pulling her son from his thoughts, "Caleb, Reid and Tyler are all going to attend Spencers Academy too."

Pogue's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sound of his friends' names. "Really?" he prompted, letting his had drop to his lap.

"Of course!" Wayne bellowed, "You boys will run that school, as the Sons of Ipswich." The older Parry chuckled to himself and smiled at the road.

"Wayne," Beatrice muttered, smacking her husband playfully in the arm. "You shouldn't say stuff like that to him. It will put thoughts in his head."

"Calm down Beatrice," Wayne said, shooting a quick smile at his wife. "I am just having some fun."

"I know," Pogue's mom answered with a smile of her own. "I just…"

"I accept!" Pogue announced, catching is parents by surprise. Two sets of eyes flickered towards the child in the back of the car.

"Accept what?" Wayne prompted, gaze dashing between the rear view mirror and the country road.

"The tie." Pogue said as if his father had asked a stupid question. "I will wear the uniform with Cay, Reid and Ty."

"So you will stop messing with it then?" Beatrice asked.

Pogue nodded quickly, "If I get to go to school with my brothers."

"Deal!" Wayne yelled, slamming a hand against the steering wheel, like a judge with a gavel. "When you go to high school, you can attend Spencer Academy with the boys."

Pogue gave a quick cheer, throwing his hands up in glee. The car fell into a comfortable silence, and the soon to be bikers attention was caught by the passing scenery.

Wayne slid his hand under Beatrice's, thumb rubbing across her knuckles. The adults exchanged quick smiles, enjoying the relaxing ride.

Pogue glanced between his window and his parents, "Are we there yet?" he asked, and the moment was broken.

Pogue tugged at his tie one hand while flipping through his psychology text book with the other. A frown formed on the bikers face as he tugged at the knot round his neck, and a small grown passed between his lips.

"Take it off." Caleb said, voice drifting across the library table. Pogue glanced up at the older teen, who had a chewed up pen clenched between his front teeth and was glaring at his math notes.

"Kinky bastard aren't you Cay." Reid chuckled from Pogue's right, crumpled notes spread out across the blonds part of the table.

"Shut up Reid." Caleb shot back, taking a moment to shift his glare from his work to his brother. "He was making noises."

"I thought you liked it noisy." Reid continued, smirk grown on his face.

Caleb opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by an eraser, flying through the air. The bright pink pencil topper nailed Reid in the forehead, and all eyes flickered towards the thrower. Tyler smirked back, now eraser less pencil in hand "How would you know that Reid?" The brunette asked, "Spying again? Man, I thought we talked about this."

Pogue and Caleb burst out laughing, while Reid sputtered with an answer. "Once, Baby Boy." The blond cried, cringing when people turned to stare from other tables. Reid shot them quick smiles and dropped his voice. "I walked in once, by accident and we promised the never speak of it again." The second youngest said, attempting to defend himself. "Plus he and Sarah weren't doing anything anyways."

Tyler smirked back at his brother, "Whatever you need to say to help you sleep at night, Reid."

The blond could only scoff in return, speechless for a comeback. Pogue's laugh grew harder, as the biker gasped for air. He could totally handle the tie, as long as he could be here with his brothers.


End file.
